Alya Césaire
Apth hazel eyopper red. Above her right eyebrow, she has a beauty mark.arance Alya is brown-skinned and at a medium height with hazel eyopper red. Above her right eyebrow, she has a beauty mark. She wears black-rimmed glasses with a white spot on each side, whereas her outfit consists of a white tank top uit, buttorsherblack tops. ask on her face, and her eyes are dark magenta. She wears a black suit, buttorsher. Alya has a dramatic side to her personality as well, such as when she pretends to be a unicorn with Manon (in Stormy Weather) and when she makes an excuse to Adrien's photographer, who asks for her to be a support model for Adrien, so Marinette can do the modelling instead. Having to babysit her several younger siblings at home, she is great with kids. When it comes of anything involving Ladybug and Cat Noir, Alya easily becomes very excited and basically has a single goal of updating her blog as soon as possible, like when she is kidnapped by the Pharaoh to be a sacrifice yet still records herself and livestreams the video on her blog in "The Pharaoh". She also tends to jump to conclusions, such as when she quickly suspects Chloé of being Ladybug after seeing the mayor's daughter with a Ladybug prop yo-yo and suit and mistaking them for the real ones. She is intent on finding out who the civilian identities of the two superheroes are, and is willing to follow almost any lead she is given towards that goal. In her pursuit for the truth Alya tends to forget her own safety at times, needing rescue from the very superheroes she's filming. Sometimes, she goes too far, like spying on Chloé's locker, which results in her getting punished by Mr. Damocles. As Lady Wifi, her desire for answers increases considerably. Despising Ladybug's secrecy, she will stop at nothing to find out her secret identity, even if it means exposing a horrible person underneath, like when she believes that Ladybug is Chloé. Her speediness to update onlookers remains the same, but her methods for finding info become sneakier and harsher. Relationships Like Marinette, Alya detests Chloé. She finds her snobby and rude, but she recognizes that Marinette is more likely to suffer with Chloé than she is herself, feeling sorry for Marinette when she and Chloé are partnered up for a school project. During her searches for Ladybug's identity, Alya spots Chloé with a Ladybug-themed towel and a Ladybug yo-yo, these findings misleading her to think Chloé is Ladybug. After Chloé discovers that Alya took a picture of her locker and gets her temporarily suspended, Alya, enraged by Ladybug having such a horrible alter ego, goes to unmask her after transforming into Lady Wifi. She continues to believe she's found Ladybug's true identity until the real Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to save a cosplaying Chloé from Lady Wifi's clutches. Manon lya bonds very easily with Manon because of her experience with younger sisters. She pretends to be a unicorn princess, exciting Manon, and during their entrapment within a shield of ice by Stormy Weather, Alya tries to entertain her in order to distract her from their dilemma. Tot known if Alya knows that the Pharaoh is Jalil, she figushow up. She takes time to ask him questionAbilitiesAbilitiesraoh hile it's not known if Alya knows that the Pharaoh is Jalil, she figuto show up. She takes time to ask him questionAbilitiesAbilities Alya is very tech savvy. She keeps up the school blog and Ladyblog with ease, uploading videos, streaming live recordings, and adding articles. She records with her cellphone, knowing how to download videos from them. Along with technological skills, Alya is a good writer, writing blogs for Ladybug and writing the script for Nino's film in "Horrificator". She excels at presenting herself in her videos, explaining situations when needed and usually keeping her cool if the situation gets dangerous, like with the Pharaoh. Observant and a quick thinker, Alya has figured out a lot of things about Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the villains they fight from watching them. As a villain The padlock icon, which can lock doors and bind body parts to a surface. * The camera icon, which she uses to film and broadcast videos, which she can project in the sky and on all available screens.er cellphone.Additionally, Lady Wifi can teleport herself using cellphones and antennas. Even without her phone abilities, Lady Wifi is skilled in hand- to-hand combat, easily being able to pin Cat Noir down on the ground.In Slavonic, "Alya" means "beautiful" or "scarlet," possibly a reference to her red-brown hair. In Arabic, "Alya" means "sky," "heaven," or "loftiness." *Al Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Akumatized villains Category:Recurring Characters